Stormy Nights
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: There's a terrible storm going on in New Domino City and Mokuba starts to worry Seto might not make it home. Brotherly Fluff One-Shot! Please Read and Review!


**A/N:Hey Everyone, I'm back! Yes I'm not dead. Anyhow since I have been gone for what it seems like "Five-Thousand Years" I have this terrible writer's block and I am trying to slowly return to civilization by giving you guys a good One-Shot! Please Read and Review It would mean the world to me! **

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Stormy Nights**

Mokuba Kaiba sat on the living room couch watching T.V . He had been waiting for his brother's return home from Kaiba Corp. and was beginning to worry cause a severe storm was starting to get worse. "I hope Seto will come home soon." Mokuba said to himself as he changed the channel to the news. He had kept his eyes at a the window to watch for headlights or his brother but so far all he could see were trees beginning to bend as though Mokuba was in some haunted house.

Giving up Mokuba turned the T.V off and stood in front of the window. The twelve year old knew television wasn't going to calm his nerves and he knew waiting was only going to get him more anxious and worried but what could he do but then an idea of texting his brother was something. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he began to text **_"Bro, storm is getting worse, are you on your way home?"_** Mokuba sent the message and waited.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp. The CEO was in a board meeting having his patience run out. "If only these jerks could be more smart as to rap it up." Seto was thinking to himself. All of a sudden his phone vibrated making Seto to come out of his thoughts. Looking at his phone he saw a text message from Mokuba and turned it off. He could explain later. Sighing Seto put his phone back in his pocket and answered "If there are no problems to this project I'd like to end this meeting."

The other board members said nothing having the meeting to come to a close. Getting out of his chair Seto headed out the door and to his office to pick up his laptop then to the Kaiba Corp. garage and drove home. This wasn't one of Seto's best days especially if it's a severe storm. He knew storms like these made his little brother upset and worried about him. "I'll make sure those board meetings are shorter on severe storms." He said to himself coming to a red light.

Once he reached the Mansion he saw all the lights were out. "Poor kid, he may have gone to bed already." Seto thought as he got out of the car but when he was inside he heard soft sobs from the living room. "Mokuba, I'm home." Seto said once he poked his head in the door. Mokuba looked up and ran to his brother. "How dare you make me worry like that Nissa-ma, I almost thought something bad happened to you!"Mokuba said sternly becoming mad.

Seto sat on the couch next to him and said "Now you know that nothing will ever happen to me and if something did happen you would hear it over the news or Roland would call you himself."Mokuba knew that but still worried. Seto smiled having an idea coming to his mind. "I have an idea, how about I take the day off tomorrow and spend the day with you."Seto suggested knowing that would make his brother happy, after all Mokuba always begged him to take the day off.

Mokuba smiled and said "I'd love that Seto but on stormy nights like these you should at least come home early." Seto frowned "Mokuba, I may be the president of Kaiba Corp. but you know sometimes I can't always cut board meetings short each time it storms no matter if it's important or not but try to remember I'm always fine anywhere I go." he answered crossing his arms.

The twelve-year old nodded but asked if he could at least text or call to his messages. Seto said he would. Mokuba began to drowse to sleep having the elder Kaiba grab a blanket from the arm of the sofa and tucked both him and Mokuba under the blanket and began to fall asleep. He didn't care if the maids or butlers saw them there what really mattered was that it was just the two of them for the night.

**A/N: It may not be my best One-Shot but I tried Please Review!**


End file.
